disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacoby
Jacoby is a major antagonist in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is a cursed pirate serving under Hector Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl. Background Jacoby joined in Captain Jack Sparrow's team to seek Isla de Muerta. However, the entire crew, with the exception of Bootstrap Bill Turner, who later was sent overboard, planned to rebel against Jack and chose the first assistant Hector Barbossa as Captain. And Jacoby joined them. Soon they fulfilled this cunning plan, having thrown Jack on the uninhabited island. After this, the crew, now serving as Barbossa, continued on to the Isla de Muarte. There they took the treasure of Cortez and spent it all on the joys of life. Only then did the crew realize that the treasure was cursed. Jacoby could not die and felt neither pleasure nor pain. Under the moonlight, he and the team became skeletons, and the undead people began a quest to recover all eight hundred and eighty-two gold coins in Isla de Muerta. Physical appearance Pictured by Vince Lozano, Jacoby looks exactly the same: has light skin, short stature, blue eyes, and dark eyebrows. An exception characteristic of Jacobi himself is a narrowed look, a ring pinned to his nose, and a long black beard with smoking ends, similar to the beard of the Black Beard. His clothes consist of a gray worn waistcoat, a white shirt underneath him, an obliquely worn waistcoat, a brown belt to which his bombs and a red cap with a white stripe on his head. In addition, he has on his feet the same gray worn trousers, which are lined with a second brown belt, for which his pistol and his sword are stuck. Power and abilities * Use of bombs: Jacoby compensated for his lack of melee skills with bombs: it was thanks to the bomb that he almost succeeded in defeating Will in the battle of Isla de Muert if Elizabeth Swann had not intervened. However, ironically, he also died from his own bomb, which Will later invested in him. * Immortality: Like the whole Cursed Crew, Jacoby for a long time was immortal and invincible to weapons such as the sword, pistol, and ax that Will launched into him when attacking Port Royal. However, his immortality was not enough to survive the explosion of the bomb invested in him by Will: he died before the spell fell.@vincelozano Vince Lozano on Twitter Appearances ''The Curse of the Black Pearl Jacoby first appeared during the attack on Port Royal to get the final coin. During the attack, he threw bombs at several buildings and damaged them, but was soon struck when Will Turner tossed an ax in his back while he pursued the screaming woman. However, because he was cursed, Jacoby urvived, and later, at the next meeting, threw a bomb at Will. But the bomb did not explode, but then another pirate soon stunned Will with a blow to the head. By the time Pintel and Ragetti abducted Elizabeth Swann, the rest of the crew, along with Jacoby, were returning to the boats. They sat on the Black Pearl with Elizabeth, who claimed to be linked to Bootstrap Bill Turner. In fact, she just imagined a relative of Bootstrap. The pirates, however, thought that this was finally a chance to raise their curse, and so they began to return to Isla De Muerta. Later Jacoby helped prepare a dining table for Elizabeth and Captain Barbosa. He and the rest of the crew were carrying exotic food in the captain's cabin. After that, he worked with the other crew members on the ship in the moonlight, which caused their skeleton shape. When Elizabeth emerged from the cabin, she was frightened of the damned pirates. Jacoby and the rest of the crew laughed when Barbossa frightened Elizabeth and made her run back into the cabin. However, after Barbossa shouted at them to return to work and the work resumed. When the Pearl later reached Isla de Muerta, the crew sailed on the boats to the cave. Learning that the curse is still working and Elizabeth is not related to Bootstrap Bill, Jacoby, along with the entire crew, briefly supported the idea of overthrowing Barbossa, but he did not quit. And when they saw that Elizabeth had fled with the medallion, the pursuit began. Later, Jacoby took part in the pursuit of HMS Interceptor, in which William Turner, Elizabeth Swann and the former crew of Jack Sparrow tried to escape. He made a deal with the damned team: he would take part in a blood sacrifice if they released Elizabeth and the captured team. After that, Turner and the crew were placed in the prison cell, and Jack and Elizabeth were sent to walk on the board and dropped into the sea. When the second blood ritual began, this time with William Turner as a victim, Jacoby, along with the whole team, was shocked when Jack Sparrow appeared and made a deal with Barbossa; he will become the captain of the Black Pearl, while Barbossa will become the Commodore of the fleet, which they will build since the HMS Dauntless, which, as it turned out, was docked from the outside. After that, the cursed team went to capture Dauntless, and Jacoby stayed in Isla De Muerta with Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Turner, and two more pirates. He guarded Turner, but when Jack turned against them and threw a saber to Will, Jacoby fought against Will, along with those two pirates. At some point, during the fight, Jacoby threw a bomb at Will and, knocking him to the ground, was already ready to kill him, but he was prevented by Elizabeth Swan, who hit him with a paddle blow, and, afterwards, joined the fight. She and Will teamed up and stuck an oar in Jacobi with those two pirates. They could not pull him out and tear himself apart, and soon Will put the bomb in Jacoby's stomach while he was in skeletal form, and then pushed him out of the moonlight. All three pirates nailed to each other with an oar, exploded and died before the curse fell, and when the curse was lifted, they were finally resting. Video games Kingdom Hearts II ''.]] During Sora's first visit to Port Royal Jacoby, along with other damned pirates, serves under the command of Captain Barbossa in his quest to remove the curse from himself and his team, showing his punishment for stealing Aztec treasures before Pete when he warns the team about Sora and his friends. The damned pirates then begin to attack Sora, who soon arrives with Donald and Goofy. Later, they help Barbossa destroy the Interceptor and are present when he kidnaps Elizabeth Swann and tries to use her blood to break the curse. After Barbossa's death, Jacoby, along with other damned pirates allied with Luxord during Sora's second visit, who granted their immortality back to them. They again appear throughout Port Royal as generic enemies. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow As in the film, here Jacoby acts like a pirate with the team of Barbossa. And his role is similar to the one in the film: during the battle at Port Royal, he acts as the first boss to be defeated by Jack Sparrow and Will Turner and uses bombs in combat, which makes him a serious opponent. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Jacoby appears in this game as a pirate who is a member of the damned team of Black Pearl under the command of Hector Barbossa, but here his role is different. He is a playable hero who buys for 10 000 cost, can walk underwater and use bombs. In the DS version, he was dueling at Isla de Muerta to gain access to Will Turner and the boss level, Barbossa. Disney Parks Fantasmic!'' Jacoby appears here as one of the minor cursed pirates who perform tricks along with Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow on the Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into the Black Pearl. Gallery Screenshots Jacoby in Port Royal.jpg Will Turner pursues Jacoby.jpg Jacoby in The Curse of the Black Pearl.jpg Jacoby2.jpg Pirates,captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in the cave.jpg Jacoby attack Will Turner on Isla de Muerta.jpg Jacoby in cursed.jpg Jacoby in battle on Isla de Muerta.jpg Jacoby in battle on Isla de Muerta2.jpg Jacoby use his bombs.jpg Monk, Jacoby and Clubba impaled.jpg Jacoby before death.png Miscellaneous Jacoby Cursed Concept.jpg Cursed Jacoby Concept2.jpg Jacoby in The Legend of Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jacoby in The Legend of Jack Sparrow Jacoby in The Legend of Jack Sparrow2.jpg Jacoby in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean.jpg|Jacoby in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Jacoby in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean2.jpg For the ForbiddenCove Jolly Roger II Contest.jpg Matte color 8 x 10 photo of Pirates of the Caribbean signed by Vince Lozano.jpg|Autographed photo signed by Vince Lozano References External links *Jacoby on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Zombies Category:Immortal Category:Sailors Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Live-action villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Swordsmen Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters